Mad Moxxi's Underwear Riot III - A rousing reminiscence
by Pantaleon
Summary: Mordecai and Mad Moxxi used to be a couple. Then came Handsome Jack. Now Jack is dead and old sparks rekindle... Prepare for eloquent erotica and in-character lemon, with all the innuendo and intimation you know and love about Borderlands! Mordecai/Moxxi
1. Heroes!

"Come on, guys! One more round, jus' one more!", roared Brick and slammed his empty mug onto the counter of Moxxi's bar. The colossal man's booming voice was slurred by many jugs of Rakk-ale and worse liquors.

Moxxi's Bar lay strewn with the remnants of what had probably been the biggest party the city of Sanctuary had ever seen. Empty tankards covered every flat surface in the taproom. Over at one of the tables, Zer0 had managed to stack them up to a pyramid that had almost reached the ceiling. Now however, it lay in shambles after Axton and Salvador had used it as target in their shooting contest. Axton had later mysteriously disappeared, and coincidentally since that competition nobody had seen Maya either. Salvador however was still there, at least physically. The short vault hunter was lying on one of the plushy benches and was happily snoring away. He might have overextended himself during his drinking contest with Brick. Or his drinking contest with Axton. Or the one with Lilith, Krieg, Marcus, Dr Zed or Mr Torgue. Most of them had long since found a place to sleep, whether in a bed, in the pub or in the gutter. The only still sober person in the room was Moxxi. She was standing behind the bar and cleaning glasses in the most sensual way possible. Her well-versed hands kept thrusting her towel deep into the warm and wet jugs, making sure to polish even the most intimate of places. All the while the buxom innkeeper was still sporting her enticing smile, seemingly unscathed by the evening's stresses and strains.

"I think," Lilith put a slender hand on Brick's shoulder, both to hold him back and to steady herself. Her fiery orange hair was disheveled and hanging in front of her face. She was looking at her friend slightly cross-eyed, she had also drunk her fair share of booze. The slender Siren raised her right hand and prodded Brick's massive shoulder. "I think you've had enough, big boy."

Brick looked at her like a sad little puppy. "But- but... We just defeated Handsome Jack!", he shook his fist insistently. "An' Hyperion! An' the Warrior! We jus' saved the whole goddam' planet, don' you un'erstand?"

"Yea victory", mumbled Salvador from his bench before dozing off into his drunken slumber again.

"Yes, Brick, we've won. That's why we've been drinking all day. But now we gotta go to bed, okay?", Lilith tried to persuade him once again and pulled his massive arm. The dead drunk mountain of muscle didn't move. Lilith helplessly dropped Brick's paw and looked at Moxxi on the other side of the bar. "Moxxi, could you give me a hand getting him off this chair?"

The barmaid smiled her alluring smile. "Oh of course I'll help you get him off." She winked at the svelte woman. Moxxi stopped polishing glasses and put down the towel. Sashaying around the counter and teasing her gracile finger along the shiny surface, she came over to Brick who was still downcast about his empty mug.

"Hello there, Sugar", Moxxi purred and traced her finger teasingly up his arm, "You seem to be the only man still standing. Unfortunately, I have to close up the bar now, but I wouldn't mind continuing the party somewhere else...", she gave him a meaningful look.

Brick's cocked his head and mustered her.

"I am alluding to sex", she explained, slightly annoyed.

Brick's face immediately lit up and he scrambled to get of his bar stool. In the process he forgot his state of inebriation and almost fell, fortunately for him Lilith was in the way. Unfortunately for Lilith, Brick fell on her. The Siren was forced to push him back to his feet in order to keep herself from getting her own slender frame squashed on the bar floor. Not an easy feat, given Brick's gargantuan frame. Somehow, the juggernaut managed to regain his balance and stagger towards the door, guided and stabilised by Lilith.

The odd pair stumbled outside. The bright neon sign above Moxxi's Bar tinged the dark street in a sultry claret red.

The former Queen of the Underdome stopped on the door sill behind the two."Just go on ahead my lovelies, will you? I just have to take care of few things in here", she chirped.

Brick stopped and turned around. He eyed her suspiciously, opening and closing his fist indecisively. "Is this sum kind'o trick? You jus' want me to get out o' your bar!", he growled and wrenched himself away from Lilith's supporting arm, which inevitably sent him swaying. It was a grotesque picture. The wavering monster of a man was towering over the unarmed Moxxi while trying to seem scary, but he only ended up looking like a miffed schoolboy.

His narrowed eyes couldn't match Moxxi's sly smirk. "Do you really want to take that risk?" She gave her bulging chest a slight jiggle and cocked an eyebrow.

Brick grimaced and gave in. "But you hurry! 'cus when you don't come I'll jus' go to bed!"

He turned on his heel as elegantly as a rat-arsed bullymong and stomped off.

Lilith watched him stumble into the night before giving the older brunette an impressed nod. "That was... easy."

Moxxi winked. "I make everyone look easy."

The siren giggled and brushed a few strands of flame red hair from her face"Well, I'll better go after him and make sure he doesn't run into a wall and tries to beat it up or something."

"You do that. It would be a shame about the wall."

Lilith giggled again. "Good night, see you tomorrow!" She gave a slightly awkward wave.

"Good night, Sugar." Moxxi blew her a kiss and watched the fiery siren scurry into the night.


	2. Vigil

He stood on top of the tallest house in Sanctuary. He liked this place. He liked the view. The city looked so peaceful from up here. Golden light shone through sturdy windows down into the cozy alleys. The moonlight let the metal roofs gleam like silver. With all the garlands and lanterns they had brought out, the city actually looked beautiful. It seemed like all the piles of rusty junk and trash had politely retreated into the darker corners. Most people had gone to bed by now. Those who had drunk too much now lay beneath the tables sleeping off their hangover. A few couples had settled into the cozier niches of the city and were enjoying the gentle warmth of the summer air. Somewhere on the Plaza, a radio was still playing. The faint melody drifted dreamily through the night and up to his watch post.

Maniacal laughter cut through the serene calmness. Krieg was hopping across the plaza, pirouetting and prancing around like an overjoyed child. Mordecai couldn't help but chuckle briefly. He made a note in his head for future reference: Never give an unstable violent psychopath alcohol to drink. Who knows what could happen. His eyes turned sad again, but the echo of his smile lingered. At least some people were still able to be happy. Even if it were the insane ones.

Something rustled behind him. Uncertain footsteps, the gentle breath of a woman. He knew the sounds.

She drew breath to say something, but then no words left her mouth. Mordecai remained motionless. Another insecure step. The heel of her boot quietly touched the roof. Another breath. Another silence.

"You were not celebrating with the others." Moxxi's voice was little more than a whisper.

"There was nothing for me to celebrate." His voice was low and rasping. He hadn't used it in a while. "It feels wrong." He paused. "Many good people died so we could be here. So many good people. Roland. And-" his voice failed him before he could say "Bloodwing."

Quiet. He could feel her urge to say something. "Many people called it the most beautiful day in years", she tried again.

Mordecai closed his eyes and took a breath of the mild summer air. "Let them call it what they will. Let them sing and dance and get shitfaced. Who am I to judge their actions? But don't expect me to join in."

He could hear her smile. There was no sound, but he knew she smiled. She took a step towards him.

"It just feels so wrong to me. They dance as if all of this was a happy ending. How can they forget all the pain we had to go through to get here?" The hunter clenched his fist helplessly.

"Sometimes, forgetting is the only way to stay sane in this world." the gentle sound of Moxxi's voice felt like balsam and soothed his haggard soul.

"Sane? This is Pandora, nobody here is sane", Mordecai replied jokingly. As if to underline his words, Krieg's frenzied laughter welled up again. Apparently the madman had convinced some other drunkards to join him in his grotesque dance.

She stepped beside him and laughed. This time he could here it. "You see? It means they won't forget. At least not everything."

The hunter smiled and nodded, absorbed in thought. "That may very well be."

There was another silence. But this time, it was not the uncomfortable kind.

"I thought you were dead."

Mordecai turned his head and looked at her for the first time. In the darkness her eyes seemed like deep pools, inlaid with sparkling emeralds. The delicate pallor of her face glowed like the moon.

"Seeing you and the others charge into that cave and knowing what Jack was capable of...", she trailed off. The hunter knew that she didn't want to talk about Jack. "And when your ECHO-connection died and we couldn't reach you anymore-", the growing lump in her throat made her velvety voice sound strained, "I thought I'd lost you. For good this time."

Mordecai carefully raised his hand to her face. He hesitated briefly before tenderly stroking her face and brushing away a strand of her chestnut hair. "Oh my Moxxi..." and with a smirk he replied: "I never die. Not while you're still around."

She blessed him with a giggle and chirped, "I hope so."

Her view moved to look over the city. Not quite sure, the hunter pulled back his hand from her face. A strange tingle lingered in his fingers, as if they didn't want to let go.

Another silence. This time it was he who broke it. "You'll have to thank Brick, actually. He was the one who saved me"

"Thanks, I will. I guess owe him quite a bit by now."

Mordecai looked at her questioningly, but quickly shook it off.

"It's a shame though that you couldn't be the one to kill Jack", Moxxi deplored with sudden viciousness.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that your idea of romance or something? Your Ex killing your evil second Ex?"

She cocked her head, deliberating. "Yes, maybe that's why. Or maybe it's the image of a sniper bullet making his handsome little head pop like a cherry."

"You don't have to worry about that one. As far as I know Lilith gave it to him hard."

She snickered. "Your innuendos are still crap."

"What do you mean?" the hunter was confused. "What innuendo?

Moxxi's suppressed snicker welled up into a laugh, while the puzzled Mordecai could just stare at her until he finally understood. "Oh I see! "Gave it to him. Hard." Okay. Yea, that's a bit ambiguous." Now he had to laugh as well.

She shook her head. He was a hopeless case. After a calm moment of chuckling, she changed the topic. "Did you ever think about what Pandora would be like if all this had never happened? If Jack had never shown up?" She let her view wander across the sleeping city.

"No Handsome Jack and no Hyperion? Seems like a bad fairy story now, doesn't it? That time when Hyperion was just another corporation that made guns?" He shrugged and chuckled incredulously, but then he suddenly turned serious. "I thought about it every blasted day since they raided New Haven. It's what kept me from sleeping at night and from sobering up during the day." Suddenly he wished he had something to drink. It was easier to have visions of a brighter world when drunk.

Moxxi leaned on his shoulder and took his hand. Her skin was soft like silk, strangely out of place in his bony fingers. The hunter felt her eyes on him and when he met her gaze a deep warmth filled his stomach.

"Maybe it wasn't all for nothing", she whispered and gently squeezed his fingers. "Do you want to give it a second chance?" There was no jest in her voice. "You know, what we had together. For those old times' sake."

Mordecai hesitated

"I got Rakk-ale", she offered hopefully.

A smirk crept up the corner of his mouth.


	3. Trade Secrets

„... so then Zer0 just put his gun down and said", Mordecai straightened up and mimicked the assassin's smoky voice, "You managed to shoot / the holographic apple/ that is impressive."

"And then? Did he get angry?", Moxxi asked eagerly and nestled up against his arm while they walked through Sanctuary's dark streets.

"No, not at all! He was actually really polite the whole time." He shrugged. "I'll never get that guy... He's still crazy good with a sniper though", the hunter declared as they stepped around the entwined and half-naked bodies of a sleeping couple. Choosing the path through the small alleys to get back to _Moxxxi's_ might not have been the best choice, but otherwise they would have had to walk across the main plaza. Judging by the sounds echoing through the night, Krieg and his friends were either making bouquets from intestines over there or just singing love songs. He couldn't decide which was more discomforting.

"So how did you do it?", Moxxi asked and poked his flank.

"Do what?"

"Shoot out the hologram of course! As it was just an incorporeal projection of polarised light, there was no physical barrier for a projectile to disintegrate. Ergo, your bullet should have have passed straight through it, leaving it unaltered."

"Wow, I didn't know you were smart." The hunter said, visibly taken aback by the sudden salvo of technical terminology.

Moxxi raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, don't get me wrong! Of course you're smart, but I never expected you to go all... sciency. "He grinned. "Sexy and smart at the same time? Now that's like a Maliwan Hellfire! Maybe even hotter than that," he smirked, "Unfortunately though I have no idea what half of those words mean."

"Well, thanks for the compliment, Sugar. I do have a few hidden talents." She winked at him. "So? You still haven't answered my question."

"Well, that is something of a trade secret."

Moxxi pushed out her full lips to form a disappointed pout."Come on Honey, don't be that way!"

"Well... I guess I can make an exception for you...", He looked at her with conspiratorial eyes and then leaned down to bring his face close to her ear. He could smell the delicate fragrance of her hair. Mordecai could feel her body straining with excitement, whether from the story or his proximity. He relished the brief moment before whispering almost inaudibly: "Shock weapon."

She lolled her head sensually and purred like a sated cat. "Clever", Moxxi hummed and curled her exquisite lips to a smile.

"I do have a few more trade secrets up my sleeve", the hunter grinned, "And not all of them are about guns or killing things", he added meaningfully.

"Oh stop, you!" she pushed him away with a playful nudge and waved him off as if embarrassed by the intimation.

When they finally sauntered into a small square they were greeted by the red glow of the neon "Moxxxi's" sign on the wall of the bar.

The brunette pulled out her key and opened the side entrance. "And there we are! Come on in, Love." She held the door open and gestured him through. Moxxi didn't bother moving aside by much and let her breasts casually brush against his chest as he stepped past.

**I hope you are having a fantastic time with this so far! I definitely am. F****ollow the fanfic to stay updated at all times! Feel free to leave a review, and tell me if there was something you did not like or that felt strange. That way I can always improve it and give you the best story!**


	4. Poison

The combined smell of beer, spirits, gunpowder, human effluvia and a more intense version of Moxxi's luscious perfume struck Mordecai's senses when he entered the barroom. He could almost taste the muggy air on his tongue. The hunter had to take a moment to acclimatise before looking around. The boozing patrons had all left or had been thrown out, but their battlefield remained. Pizza boxes, glasses, bottles and rifle magazines in various stages of depletion littered the tables and the liquor-marinated floor. Mordecai's boots squelched when he lifted them from the sticky wooden planks.

"Looks like you people had quite the party in here", the scraggy sharpshooter remarked while studying disarrayed scene.

"Nothing I can't handle." She dismissed it with a nonchalant gesture of the hand. "I'll just find myself some kind of servant to clean this mess up tomorrow." She winked.

Mordecai cocked his head, but Moxxi had already turned and was already making her way behind the counter.

"So what'll be your poison then?" She shuffled through the bottles behind the bar. "A Lemon, Lime and Bullets? Gargle Blaster? What about a Fanalian Teddy?"

The hunter grimaced. "That's cough syrup." He leaned closer, "Actually you can make me perfectly happy with some good old fashioned Rakk-ale."

"That's all it takes?" She cocked her head. "Come on, leave the simple tastes for the to the simple minds."

"It's what I always drink!" Mordecai shoved himself away from the bar and raised his hands in defense.

"Exactly!" She winked. "Just change it up a little. Tell you what, let me mix you a cocktail. Just one."

The hunters expression softened. "Fine. But it better be a good one!"

"Oh it sure will, Sugar, don't you worry." There was a strange, cryptic hum in her reply that made him wonder what he had gotten himself into.

The Moxxi immediately started rummaging through the shelves, picking out bottles, checking labels or smelling contents before parking them on the counter. "And you're sure you've never tried one of my famous cocktails?", she asked while holding an unmarked bottle up to the light. Its contents twinkling in a royal blue

"I never said that." Mordecai was casually leaning on the bar, watching the alluring barkeeper work her magic.

"But if you had, you'd know how good they are."

"You sound quite confident of you skills."

"Do I really?" She sassily met his gaze and placed the bottle on the bar with pointed deliberation. "Maybe that's because I am", she whispered.

"Modesty really isn't one of your virtues, is it?"

Moxxi had already whirled around again, rustling up more ingredients. Her voice replied from somewhere below the bar, together with clunks and clattering. "Virtue? Modesty is not a virtue." Her hands climbed into view, holding two shiny metal jars. "And if it was," The rest of the buxom lady rose from behind the counter. She put down the jars next to the arsenal of bottles and adjusted her coat. "It really wouldn't fit me." It seemed to Mordecai that her neckline came to rest a little lower than before, revealing even more of her bulging cleavage. After she was satisfied with the situation, she looked back at him with a wink. "Don't you think?"

"I'm sorry, what? I was... distracted there for a moment."

She giggled and turned towards her bottles again. "Forget it, you just proved my point anyway."

With all her ingredients present the bartender placed two slender tumblers on the bar and went to mixing cocktails. She poured liquors known and unknown to the hunter into the glasses, strained layers of exotic liquids into beakers.

She wasn't making a cocktail, Modecai eventually decided. What she was doing there on the counter reminded him more of an occult Athenian ritual or one of Dr. Zed's questionable experiments, although she handled her alchemical constituents with a whole lot more manual dexterity. Moxxi's fingers whizzed about in an indiscernible pattern and Mordecai eventually had to stop trying to follow her hands when she started twirling the cocktail shaker about. Watching her lithe body rock and shimmy to the rhythm of the shaker was just too hypnotising.

**Just wanted to say thank you all for your support, my friends! It has been a real blast so far.**


	5. Juice

As quickly as it had started, the performance was over. With a large showy gesture she poured the last ingredients into the glasses. Only then did Mordecai actually realise that she'd been mixing two different cocktails. One was a fruity purple and the other one had a saucy yellow colour. Moxxi added a last a last squirt and a pinch of shimmering lilac powder to the purple drink and slid it over to the still baffled Vault Hunter.

"You made two cocktails?" He cocked his head. "Or is this some really fancy stuff that has several courses?"

"Now that's an idea I have to try out!" She laughed and picked up the yellow drink. "But no, this one is for me."

"I see." He muttered, not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed

"However," she nodded towards his glass with a meaningful smirk, "I still hope that this one will be only the first of many courses."

"That, dear, will depend solely on this drink."

"Now does it really? I doubt it." Her sly expression remained unchanged. "And how am I doing so far?" she cocked her head.

Mordecai picked up his glass and eyed the roiling concoction. "So far, quite well", he replied, visibly impressed. Slowly he brought the tumbler to his mouth, took a hesitant sip – and almost choked. "Fuck!", he managed to wheeze between grunting coughts.

Moxxi's laughter chimed like golden bells. "What did you expect, fruit juice?", she asked while taking a jaunty mouthful of her own drink.

The vault hunter banged his fist onto the counter, blinking away tears and trying to calm his breath. "I don't- whoa!", he shook his head to throw the double images before his eyes back into position.

After a few calming breaths, he tried again: "I don't know what I expected, but... well, not this." The hunter beamed with amazement and raised the glass again. This time he knew what to expect so the second hit wasn't as hard. Still, it made him suck a sharp breath of air through his teeth.

Mordecai slammed the glass onto the bar, threw his head back and let out a roar of laughter. "This stuff is good!", he boomed, but in a sudden attack of dizziness he almost lost his footing.

"Careful, dear! I wouldn't want to lose you like this", Moxxi called out and quickly grabbed his wrist.

The man carefully placed his hands on the counter until his sense of balance had recovered enough. "I guess I still have to get used that."

"Yea, Eridium sometimes does that too you", the brunette pointed out casually, "Don't worry though, it doesn't last long."

"Eridium, huh?" he raised the glass against the light and eyed the glimmering concoction.

"It gives the cocktail a certain kick, don't you think?"

"Yes, I think the term "kick" describes it pretty well", Mordecai replied with a lopsided grin on his lips and took a third swig. The fourth one only made him twitch a little, the fifth one he could finally take without having to hold on to the counter. He carefully sloshed it around his mouth and savoured the strange drink. "What was this beast's name again?"

"Doesn't really have a name", Moxxi replied while cradling her own glass, "It's not up for sale, you know?"

Mordecai nodded thoughtfully. "I can see why."

"However," that naughty smile crept on her face again, "I like to call it 'Miss Moxxi's Love Juice'"

"Interesting...", he drawled absorbed in thought and sampled the drink again. "And what's it made of, except for Eridium? Because I can taste something really familiar." He opened and closed his mouth a few times and smacked his lips, trying to extract the flavour. "Can't put my finger on it though."

"That's a trade secret, sugar." The bartender winked at him sassily cross the edge of her drink. "But I'm sure you'll work it out."

Mordecai ignored the tease. "You know, I think might have it."

"You do?" the bartender lifted an eyebrow and leaned closer, her chest swaying between her propped up arms

"Yeah, just quickly let me double check", he replied and bent down, put his free hand under her chin and kissed her sweet, glistening mouth.

He felt her heat and her wetness, relished her aroma. He felt her full lips part willingly, their tongues intertwining, fueled by old longings.

But suddenly, Moxxi jerked back, her jaw clenching and almost biting off Mordecai's tongue. She stumbled backward until she bumped into the bottle rack. The hunter watched in utter confusion. He quickly vaulted across the counter to hold her and keep her from stumbling over. "What the hell happened?" In his voice lay serious concern.

Moxxi steadied herself, looked up and shook her head incredulously. Then, she burst into clangorous laughter. "I really had forgotten how strong this stuff is."

"What stuff?", he asked, still bewildered, "Do you mean-", he pointed at his half-empty glass, "_That_ stuff?"

"Yup." She pushed herself away from the shelf.

"You mean if I drink this," he pointed at the glass, "And then..." he pointed at her.

"Kicks like a Goliath without his helmet." She grinned.

"I'm so sorry, my dear. I had-"

"No, don't be! It was just a little... unexpected." She tucked back an unruly strand of hair and then looked at him. She suddenly seemed strangely shy and girlish.

The hunter studied her face, the noble cheekbones accentuated by the powdered, pale skin. The arched, confident eyebrows, the dark and sensual lashes. And those eyes, those glowing emerald eyes... He could lose himself in them.

"As long as it was only the drink..." a familiar smirk appeared on his lips as he slowly reached for his glass. He downed it in one hearty swig, put his left arm around Moxxi, pulled her close and dug his right hand into her chestnut hair before kissing her with all the fervent passion accrued over all those years.

**At last, we are getting to the juicy parts in the next chapter!**


	6. Longing

**All right, this is where the story content gets explicit. The rating has been changed to M.**

He savored her, he relished her very essence and it was angelic. All the memories and feelings that had been dormant for an eternity awoke at once and took full possession of him. He opened himself to them and welcomed the old feelings he had been missing for so long. He relished the warmth of his lost love's body and basked in her fragrance.

Moxxi briefly pulled her lips away from his mouth, just long enough to make him open his eyes. There was a glow of deep longing in her gaze while she bit her lip and inhaled sharply, trying to control herself as the the combined force of the Eridium, sugar and alcohol hit her. This time, she did not balk and instead descended onto his mouth with burning fervor. Mordecai felt her manicured fingernails dig into his neck and back while she thrust her tongue into his mouth, bit his lip and covered his neck in love bites. The rush of excitement overwhelmed him and made him pant.

Her spirits roused and desires rekindled, the brunette minx threw her arms around his neck and slung her right leg over his hip to pull herself closer to him.

The hunter leaned into her advance and grasped her haunch. His hands moved past the frilly garter of her stocking and dug into the exquisite naked thigh. He gently squeezed the supple flesh, felt her warmth and listened to her contented purrs.

She breathed sighs into his ear and nibbled at his lobe, teasing him to go further.

Mordecai sucked on the heated skin of her neck in response. He shoved his hand under the tail of her coat, following the pleasant curve of her bent thigh and grabbed Moxxi's rotund ass.

A breathy "Oh Sugar" escaped the barmaid's lips before the vault hunter got hold of her mouth and sealed it again with a deep kiss, all the while tenderly massaging her behind.

He slipped a finger under the lacy waistband of her turquoise panties and sent his exploring thumb down the fold between her raised thigh and abdomen. He could feel the heat emanating from her core, the sweat condensing on her skin as he nudged towards her mound. Her body tensed under the brush of his delving hand and goosebumps rushed across her curves.

Moxxi grabbed his head with both hands and clenched her bent right leg, pulling herself right up against the Vault Hunter's already distended groin.

Mordecai's right hand was deeply interwoven in Moxxi's dark chestnut curls. He cradled her delicate head and let her forehead lean against his. For a heartbeat they remained motionless, entwined and absorbed in each other's eyes.

Their noses rubbed together in a little jaunty game, not quite sure which side to go, but then Moxxi suddenly pulled his head down to her, dodged his nose leaned in. With a fulfilled hum her lips found his mouth.


	7. Captivated

**To quote Maya the Siren: "I'm back, bitches!"**  
**I apologise profusely for keeping you waiting for so long.**

Just as good as the first time. No. Better. More intense. Their starved tongues entwined, their arms and legs avidly wrapped around each other, they stood behind the bar and held on to their reborn passion.

Mordecai untangled his right hand from Moxxi's curls to run it down her cheek and neck, never losing the touch of her heated body. His fingers traveled along the curve of her spine, down the small of her back and continued south past her waist until they found her lush, round behind. He took hold of it with gentle but firm grasp and raised the barmaid up.

She giggled, muffled by their zealous kiss, when her foot left the ground. Moxxi quickly wound her second leg around his waist as well so she held him tightly between her ample thighs. She straightened up, now suddenly sitting on his hips and shifted her seat to settle into her new perch. She grinned and looked down on Mordecai. Now she was the taller one.

"Oh, I like this position!" the Vault hunter jollied and burrowed his nose between the ripe breasts that were now swaying right in front of his face. He wiggled his head from side to side and up and down, tickling the sensitive skin of Moxxi's tits and letting them jiggle lively.

"Mordecai you're such a clown!" The barmaid chimed and writhed while reveling in the treatment.

The gleeful fit just made her tits bounce even more and strain the support of her suit. The ridiculously generous décolletage had already been only just barely strong enough to support her imposing bosom, and with these hearty caprioles the feeble covering could not contain them any longer. Moxxi's plump udders pressed against the purple fabric and slinked past the hem so that her ruby areolas emerged like erogenous rising suns.

"Look who's coming out to play!" The Vault Hunter grinned and tickled one of the rosy circles. With a little flop the rigid nipple slipped over the edge as well and immediately found its way into Mordecai's mouth.

"Hmmm, oh boy that's good," Moxxi sighed. "But actually that's not supposed to happen this easily." She chuckled. "Maybe I've gone too far with this low-cut neckline."

"Nah, that kind of thing isn't possible," the hunter informed her and switched to her other nipple. He sucked in the heated flesh before letting it plop out with a smack. "And I think in this situation the term 'neckline' isn't appropriate any more," he explained in overly businesslike tone. "As a matter of fact, your neck already ends up here", he placed a kiss just below her voice box, "Or at the most here," he added and kissed her collarbone. "Believe me, I know what I'm talking about. If you hit a bandit below the collarbone it doesn't count as head shot any more. I've tested it." And with a smug look he added, "True story."

The barmaid chuckled. "Do you flirt with all the girls like this? By talking about murder?"

"There are no other girls worth flirting with." And hesitantly he added: "At least not since I met you."

"Oh Mordecai. You are wonderful," Moxxi whispered, her voice suddenly thick with emotion. She brought her hands to his face and caressed his weather-beaten skin and the candid smile on his thin lips. Her lithe fingers ran through his hair and the black strands of his beard. But suddenly she curled it slyly around her index finger and compelled him to look up at her face and away from the breasts brandished so appetisingly in front of his mouth. With his hands still occupied kneading her albeit cushy buttocks, he had no choice but to obey. She leaned down until their faces were only a hairsbreadth apart. Her succulent lips glistened tantalisingly in the dim light, pleading to be kissed. He tried to nudge his head forward to touch her mouth, but a sudden sharp and stinging jerk of his beard stopped him in his tracks. Moxxi's eyes were burning with saucy fire.

"You are mine now and I will never ever let you go again." The breathed words slipped from her luscious mouth like glowing honey.

He didn't say anything, but for a moment the nonchalant playfulness disappeared from his heart and was replaced by something else. A shimmering serenity. Simple, honest happiness. Love. He closed his eyes to fully indulge in the sensation. Her delicate fragrance filled his nose and made him want her even more. When he felt the tug on his beard weaken he opened his eyes again and quickly the sassy playfulness was back. But the love remained. He gave her his trademark sly smirk and finally placed another kiss on her lips.

**I feel like whenever I write one of these chapters I learn half a dozen new adjectives, each more gorgeous than the last. I have my force myself not to overdose though.**


	8. Cunning Linguist

**This might be one of my favourite chapter titles so far.**

"So...", Moxxi started after their lips finally parted, "Do you want another drink? Or shall we move to a place that's not as dirty as this taproom?" Her question was humming with carnal hunger.

"You make every place look dirty", Mordecai quipped.

"And why would that be?" The barmaid gave him a dirty, cheeky look.

"That there is exactly why." He bared his teeth in a sassy grin.

"No more drink then?", she asked with a smile.

Mordecai sighed. "You know that I can never say no to another drink."

She chuckled, with a hint of disappointment.

"But on the other hand... I really have my hands full already with some mighty delicious ass. Would be a real shame to drop that for something as frigid as a cocktail

"Not even Rakk-ale?", she checked again to be sure, slightly surprised and slightly more contented.

The Vault Hunter snorted dismissively. "Fuck Rakk-ale."

"No", she purred sultrily and then whispered through her wet cherry lips: "Fuck me."

The breathy seductive words sent an exhilarating a rush of goosebumps along his spine. "Oh with great joy, honey." He leered at her with a lopsided smile.

The voluptuous brunette on Mordecai's hips sniggered and rubbed her pelvis against the tumescent bulge in his pants. "I'd prefer it if you did it with your cock." But suddenly she froze and narrowed her eyes. "Or is _great joy_ what you call him these days?"

The hunter gave an apologetic smile. "No, actually I don't call him that. But I have to admit he really is pretty great."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "You know, just because you suck at innuendo doesn't mean you should make puns."

"You don't like sucking?"

"No!" She slapped him. But then she looked away blushing and admitted with a shy smile: "Well actually I kind of do", before quickly regaining her composure and throwing another comeback at him. "But-" was all she could say before she was muted by a lingering kiss.

Finally Mordecai let her lips go."Want to get out of here then?", he asked in conspiratorial tone.

"Yes, please," she breathed and captured his mouth again with hungry urgency.

Mordecai shambled forward, relishing the intoxicating sweetness of Moxxi's lips but suddenly crashed into the liquor shelf, making the bottles shake in an agitated clangour.

"Mphu!" The barmaid emitted a muffled yelp, still occupied by their kiss. She let go of his athletic shoulders just long enough to point him into the right direction. "That way."

"This way?"

"Mhm!", was all Moxxi replied. She didn't bother quitting his embrace.

The hunter turned and staggered onward, kicking bottles across the floor and swiping empty glasses off the counter with Moxxi's fecund hips until he banged his knee against something hard. "Hijo de puta! Where the-?"

The brunette giggled. "The bar is continuous, silly. You have to lift up the door-flap over there to let us out."

Mordecai groaned annoyed and reached down to fumble blindly with the locking handle. "God dammit!", he cursed and sat his wanton cargo down on the counter. Without further ado he just hopped over the impenetrable obstacle, grabbed Moxxi by her hips, twirled her around on the messy surface of the bar and suddenly she sat opposite him again, her legs enticingly splayed.


	9. Still a Cunning Linguist

**Part two. Feel the heat!**

Moxxi's exquisite loins captivated his gaze. Her stockings reached barely halfway up her thighs and above the silken garters their ivory skin was unveiled. He followed the course of her lissom limbs from the ankles hugged by white kidskin boots up to where they disappeared under her tailcoat. He admired them first with his eyes, then with a finger, then with the palms of his firm hands. Little more than a loincloth in the front, the folds of her coat hid little from his sight, but it was more than enough to undermine his composure and enthrall his mind.

"What's wrong, Sugar?", Moxxi winked, "Weren't you in a hurry to get out of here?"

Mordecai gave her an engaging smile. "Well... I also said that I could never turn down another drink." He raised his eyebrows meaningfully. "And now my hands are free."

"Hrrrrrrrrr", the brunette purred like a contented cat while leering at him with narrowed eyes. She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close for a ravishing kiss. "And that is exactly how you do innuendo."

The hunter smirked cockily and gently slid a hand around her inner thigh. He slipped under the purple flap of her coat and moved towards her steamy, yearning core until he felt the smooth silk of her panties. They were already moistened by her arousal. Through the fabric he sensed the heat radiating from her tender flesh. His caressing fingers cupped the gentle curve of her mound and tickled and traced the cleft between her labia. Moxxi leaned back and he leaned in, lovingly massaging the supple skin, he teased and whipped up Moxxi's fire until her breaths came deep and relishing.

Mordecai knelt to kiss her sensitive thigh and moved aside the purple cloth that was still veiling Moxxi's groin. His heartbeat quickened and his mouth watered when he caught sight of her sodden lace lingerie. The thin fabric had become all but see-through and did nothing at all to hide a pair of plump, blushed labia.

"Look at that, I think you tickled it." The brunette sighed blissfully from above. "This is what you do to me."

Mordecai winked and shook his head. "Not even close." He placed another kiss on her thigh and cheekily squeezed the base of her groin.

The unexpected tingle made the barmaid wince and suck in a short sharp gasp.

He did it again, and with his tongue prodded the spot where Moxxi's pink, glowing clitoris pressed against her soaked panties. He could feel its hotness pulsating through the fabric.

Another gasp escaped her throat when he cupped it with his lips and sucked it into his mouth. She wanted more. She pushed her pelvis forward and leaned on her elbows to give him better access. Moxxi's left hand found its way to one of her heaving breasts and rolled the taut nipple between her fingers.

Mordecai's lips and tongue treated her mound and the white skin of her thighs, but it was not enough. As flimsy and as soaked as it was, her underwear was still a barrier to her pleasure. She thirsted to truly feel his caresses on her bare flesh.

Finally embracing her urge, his fingers slipped under the waistband of her underwear and when Moxxi felt them circle around her butt she hastily raised her hips to help him wiggle off the turquoise silk. The hunter ran it down her thighs and even managed to turn the hectic procedure into yet another caress. He tickled her creamy skin with the lacy briefs until they reached her leather-clad calves and tangled around her ankles. Mordecai struggled to pull the sodden knot off entirely, but Moxxi stopped him.

"Good enough!", she moaned in her fruity voice. She pulled her ankles away from his fumbling fingers, stretched out her endless legs and raised them up into the air. The graceful motion suddenly blessed Mordecai with a tantalizing rear view of her glistening womanhood. He couldn't help but gape at the panorama but the barmaid brought down her legs again far too soon for his liking. Suddenly her feet were planted behind the hunter's head and the panties that still shackled them together rubbed at his neck. The polished leather of her boots flanked his angular jaw.

He sighed theatrically. "There I am again. Trapped by you with no way to escape and nowhere to go."

Moxxy bit her finger and raised an eyebrow. "Just the way I like it," she chaffed but then she bent her legs to draw him closer to her groin. Her thighs fell to the side like an opening curtain and suddenly left Mordecai just inches away from her invitingly splayed, dripping labia. The fine strands of glistening wetness stuck to her skin and spanned the gap between her inner thighs

He winked at her from below, "Just the way I like it", and planted his firm lips on her mound. There was no more need for banter.

Mordecai's warm tongue traveled along the wet gulch between the yearning lips and drew a sigh from Moxxi's throat. He delved deeper and tasted her lust. He explored the depths of her pleasure box and massaged her thighs with avid hands.

"Wow, yes! Keep it coming!", Moxxi hummed and reclined on the bar to fully indulge in the service.

He kissed her mound again and slathered it in saliva and her own juices. He lapped at the frothy slit once more before blowing a soft breath of air over it. The sudden freshness cooled her heated skin, but not her blazing desire. He circled her buzzing clitoris and made her gasp at the sudden intensity, but she didn't shy away. Instead she sighed and dug her hand into his coal black dreadlocks to guide him.

"There! There- Oh! That's the magic spot", she moaned as electric bolts of of bliss whizzed through her body. Her voice was trembling.

Mordecai swirled around her throbbing clit and suckled on it and savored her intoxicating sweetness.

Her breaths now came fast and shallow, interwoven with whimpering moans of ecstasy.

He fucked her soft depths with his tongue, flicked her love button faster until he felt her thighs tense up and a pressed moan rolled past her clenched teeth.

She climaxed. The muscles of her pussy constricted around his tongue in waves of rolling convulsions, hot nectar squirted into his mouth as she came. He kept tenderly massaging her soft folds until her body calmed down.

Finally Moxxi relaxed her clutching grip on his hair. She gazed at him and stroked his blushed face. On the tip of his beard glistened droplets of her sap like flawless creamy pearls.

She bent down, still struggling to get her panting breaths back under control. She took his head in both hands and enveloped his slathered lips in a ravenous kiss.


	10. Bedtime

Strong arms embraced her. Moxxi felt his hands glide around her waist and legs and raise her up from the slippery counter.

"Hmmm.", she made a sound of comfort incarnate and closed her eyes. Mordecai straightened up and held her close while stepping through the taproom. She nuzzled her head against the his square chest and took in his piquant, manly smell.

"Already falling asleep?", he teased.

"What? No!" Immediately she threw open her eyes. "Only a bit... woozy from your service." She gave him a lecherous giggle.

Mordecai winked, evidently proud of his feat but he didn't say anything.

The barmaid had half expected a bad pun about "lip service."

"I think I'll put you to bed anyway." He winked. "Even now Sanctuary's streets are dangerous at night" He stopped in front of the narrow staff door. He leaned against it but the stained wood wouldn't budge.

"Oh how thoughtful of you. Thank you so much for your protection, sugar", Moxxi fluted with dulcet tones and incidentally nudged the door handle. The portal swung open as smoothly as the summer air. "Would you then also be so kind as to stay here and sleep with me?" The snow-white innocence in her voice almost masked the raw lechery of the offer. Almost.

The hunter couldn't help but grin and lick his lips. He stepped into Moxxis private room and took a moment to look around. Compared to the overwhelming lavishness of her suite in the Underdome this chamber was outright austere. No ostentatious displays or exaggerated ornaments crowded the room. There were no lewd sculptures here to evoke dirty thoughts. Instead, the back wall was taken up by large workbench cluttered with what looked like a disassembled Loader bot. An unshut wardrobe surrounded by spilled-out Lingerie and a rack of brightly coloured guns completed the composition. The grey walls were devoid of the great oil paintings he remembered. Now there were only two simple photos taped to the bare concrete. Mordecai smiled when he recognised Ellie and Scooter. The only thing that had remained constant was the bed. The enormous embodiment of sensuality draped in sheets of lustrous scarlet satin.

When Moxxi noticed that they were no longer moving she opened her eyes. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Nothing, I just", he chuckled and started walking again, "I like what you've done with the place. It's not as... overwhelming as your old one.

"You think? When I first moved in here it felt awfully empty." Lost in thought she gazed around the room. "Somehow I just stuck with it."

"It's nice, I think it puts emphasis on the more important things."

"What, you mean the bed? I don't know, I think it's far too big for the room. I guess I was still too used to the luxury of the Underdome when I got it."

"No, silly. I mean you." He snickered and looked away briefly, as if embarrassed by his corny words.

"Oh", she uttered when she realised the misunderstanding, and a drawn-out "Awwwww" followed a second later when she recognized the charming compliment.

Mordecai stopped at the bed but the former queen of the Underdome was still too smitten by his adorable remark to notice. He carefully lowered the brunette down and let her slide onto the sheets. He was more than a little reluctant to let go of her delectable body already and placed a last kiss on her sultry mouth.

Moxxi stretched her limbs out on the cool satin like a waking cat, writhing and wagging her mesmerising hips in the process. Playfully she started to open the buttons that kept her tailcoat closed, one, two, three, until the purple fabric slid to the side and revealed her cute little belly button. Then she halted and looked up at the man still standing in the middle of the room. "You coming?"


	11. Steeled Muscle

"Why the hurry, darling?" Mordecai winked and loosened the rusty red sash he wore draped across his chest. He pulled one of its ends and let the raw cloth slither around his hips like the limbs of a wanton spirit. The tongue of worn cloth unraveled from his lean body and thwacked like a whip when it came free.

Moxxi bit her lip and bared her teeth. "Rawr!"

The hunter let his sash slip to the ground. Next came his sword, razor sharp and vicious, and his pistol: a heavy chunk of black steel and adorned with stripes of amber. He weighed it in his hands and felt its power before letting it thunk on the ground.

The brunette on the bed observed his nonchalant display with relish. She felt a pulsating warmth build inside her again as she watched the Vault Hunter.

One by one Mordecai undid the fastenings of his armor. Rugged hands moved over raw leather and plates of hammered steel, unbuckling belts and ammo pouches.

Moxxi couldn't help but sigh as one by one the equipment and armaments dropped from his shoulders. This was not some flirtatious strip tease. There was no dancing, no toying and no teasing. But it was a strip and a display all right, a fine one indeed.

Finally he was down to his undershirt, trousers and combat boots. The hunter was enjoying Moxxi's undivided attention. When he winked at her she couldn't help but giggle like a schoolgirl. Grinning, he lifted his shirt and granted her a glance at the corrugated musculature of his stomach before letting it fall down again. He blew her a kiss and bared some more bronzed flesh. Now he was toying with her after all. Mordecai slowly teased the fabric higher, inch by inch. It slid over his broad chest and revealed two dark nipples until at last it passed his head and fell to the floor.

The brunette bit her lip at the sight of his uncovered brawny torso. Faded scars and traces of combat crisscrossed the broad chest and slabs of muscle rippled beneath the suntanned skin.

"Come on, show me what you got!", the barmaid purred

The hunter waggled his eyebrows and flexed his biceps. Mordecai's body hardened and highlighted his contours as if they were chiseled from granite.

The brunette took it all in with coveting eyes.

"Like what you see?" His voice was husky.

"Sugar, you have no idea." She raised her right hand and with her circling index finger gestured for him to turn around.

Mordecai bared his teeth and bit the air like a hungry animal. The barmaid giggled and watched him intently while he slowly turned his back towards her. He rolled his shoulders and let his muscles dance beneath his battle-scarred skin. But despite this thrilling display of rock-hard man body Moxxi's gaze was captured by the tight buttocks that were so clearly defined under his trousers. She could feel her clitoris tingle at the delectable display and she could barely keep herself from openly caressing it.

He completed his rotation. His gaze met hers and he slowly reached for the buckle of his belt. Neither of them wanted to avert their eyes and they stared intently into each other's soul. His hands paused when Moxxi suddenly swung her legs off the bed and sat up. Her tailcoat, no longer held together by the strained buttons, fell open to reveal her smooth belly and lace underwear. The coat fluently slipped off her arms when she stood up and sashayed over. Moxxi circled the hunter and let her immaculate fingertips brush across his abdomen. Behind him she stopped and stepped close until she could feel the heat radiating from his body. The brunette Lady reached around his waist and caught his wrists. She got up on her tiptoes and leaned close to his ear. "Why don't you let me give you a hand with that?"

She placed a soft kiss on Mordecai's nape and sent a wave of goosebumps across his body.

His scent filled Moxxi's nose. He smelled of leather and gunpowder, of bestial vigour and passion. The tingling sensation between her legs intensified. She pressed her milky, voluptuous breasts against his tanned back and her hard nipples traced the contours of his ribs.

Mordecai's wrists were still shackled by Moxxi's persuasive fingers. Now she finally loosened her grip and directed his hands backwards onto her own hips. They kept moving further until they wrapped around her succulent behind. He squeezed it lightly and with relish. Moxxi could only see the back of his head, but she could feel the radiation of his beaming grin. The hunter's rough fingers tickled her skin like silk and kittens. She couldn't help but exhale a longing sigh. Under his loving caress the heat in her buzzing clitoris escalated. Without thinking her hips started to gyrate and grind her yearning mound against his set square buttocks.

Moxxi traced the furrows of Mordecai's stomach muscles with her immaculately manicured fingers until they reached his belt. She undid the buckle with two efficient moves and then slowly, tenderly reached down his shorts. She found what she was looking for.

Mordecai's burgeoning cock was already straining against the constraints of his underwear, his veins pulsating and radiating carnal heat. She could feel him twitch and quickly grow hard under her delicate touch. The barmaid took the throbbing shaft in her hands and finally freed the Vault Hunter from his tightening shorts. Moxxi lifted him out of his pants and slowly stroked him until he stood fully erect.

Mordecai moaned and squeezed her ass. Moxxi's fingers embraced his glans and cradled his sack. The dew of her own aching core was steeping her lace thong once more. The feeling of burning desire was spreading from her groin into her entire body and her hands started pumping his cock with long, avid thrusts. She leaned in to nibble at his earlobe and breathe on the tender skin of his neck. "I want you. Right now. I need you inside me."

Moxxi let go of Mordecai only long enough for a deep, ravenous kiss. She seized his penis again and gave the hunter a lewd tug towards the waiting bed.

**Writing from the female perspective is so much harder. Female readers, what do you think?**


	12. Like Butterflies

Somehow Mordecai managed not to trip and fall on his way to the bed. His hands were holding on to his slipping trousers as tightly as Moxxi was holding on to his firm cock.

The brunette dove onto the crimson sheets of the bed and sank into the embrace of its lush cushioning. She rolled over on the the sleek fabric and slid her curvaceous body across, bathing in the silk like a dolphin. Stroking the luxurious cloth she watched as the Vault Hunter kicked off his boots, struggled out of his remaining clothes and lunged onto the bed to her.

Mordecai reached her legs and fluently removed her heels and the supple white gaiters that hugged her perfect calves. Finally freed, Moxxi raised her lissome feet like a ballerina and pointed them at the hunter. He grinned. Mordecai darted forward to softly bite at her toes, playful like a puppy. He got hold of her right foot and placed a cheeky kiss on her big toe. Moxxi flinched away from his tickling caress. Waves of hearty waves of giggling and tittering flittered forth from her throat, but he didn't relinquish her foot just yet. She sat herself up to see what he was doing.

The hunter crowned each one of her toes with a kiss and now he moved slowly upward. A kiss on the back of her foot and one more further up followed by a third kiss on her ankle. He made his way up her shin, planting kisses every inch.

Moxxi did not make a sound until he reached the hollow of her knee. She breathed a dulcet sigh when his lips brushed against the delicate skin.

He lingered a moment before continuing his oral voyage along her inner thigh. The sweat of lust was glistening on her porcelain skin, its salty taste mingling with the intoxicating scent of the slick treasure between her legs. Mordecai felt her breaths quicken. He moved across the translucent gossamer of her soaked panties and explored her abdomen, skimming her navel with his tongue and leaving kisses like butterflies on her skin.

When his kisses reached her rib cage Moxxi couldn't help but arch her back in contentment. She thrust her breasts upward and outward, each one of them crowned by a hard rosy nipple. Her shifted bra slipped down even further until it was little more than a lacy formality. It nestled against the undersides of the opulent curves, in no position to stop the ascent of Mordecai's wandering kisses. The Vault Hunter's roving mouth crossed the silken barrier and climbed Moxxi's left breast in a lazy spiral. It reached her nipple and closed around the nubby bud. He felt her shudder at his desirous touch. Mordecai sucked gently and pulled more of her breast into his mouth before letting it plop out again with a wet smack, coaxing another gasp from his lover. Still stroking the creamy flesh he turned to her other breast. He suckeled its engorged nipple and rolled it around his mouth with his meandering tongue.

The femme fatale below him moaned in pleasure. The lustful sound made her buxom chest quiver.

Only now did the Vault Hunter look up. Moxxi had thrown her head back all the way and now the pale skin of her neck lay fully exposed, begging to be kissed. He left her breast behind, traced her collarbone up to the jugular notch. He kissed his way upward while his fingers covered her body with sensuous caresses. Mordecai seized the moment and reached around to unclasp her bra and chuck it away. He left a love bite below her ear in exchange for another moan from her. His hands cupped both her breasts, squeezed them tenderly while he rubbed her nipples with the balls of his thumbs.

At last his lips crossed her cheek and found her mouth. Their tongues, starved for kisses found each other and locked and danced. He fully gave himself over to the moment and indulged in her taste.

Their lips parted and Mordecai looked deeply into her glowing emerald eyes. Her mouth was open, gasping for air and demanding more. She could not wait any longer. Neither could he.


	13. More

**I'm back, bitches! Took a little longer than expected, sorry about that. Enjoy!**

The bearded Vault Hunter ran his hand southward between her breasts, found her hips and hooked his fingers under the turquoise strap of her panties, then lifted up her butt to slip the clingy piece of lace down her legs. It slid away from her mound and off her slender feet. The smell of carnal hunger filled his head when he raised it to his nose. Mordecai's mouth watered.

His lover watched him with desirous eyes and spread her legs invitingly. He shifted closer. Skin brushed against skin. Moxxi's breaths came rugged and eager for the things to come. She watched him, watched his muscled body rise above her, his chest clearly contoured by the enchanting dim light. The adventurer's handsome face was veiled in shadow but there was a gleam in his eyes and the flash of white teeth in his smile.

She reached up and pulled his mouth down onto hers into a ravenous, tongue-filled kiss.

Finally, she felt his erection throb against her dewy mound and a delighted purr crawled from her throat and past their entwined tongues. Moxxi shifted her hips and started to grind her slit against his hard flesh in lissome gyrations, glazing it in her juices.

Their kiss surceased and Moxxi's freed mouth opened for a lustful sigh. Mordecai bit her lip, her earlobe, her neck. For an instant he pulled away from her and then she felt the tip of his penis press against the entrance of her womanhood.

Her breath caught, her thighs twitched, her body tensed before yielding herself to bliss. Her glistening labia parted willingly, her back arched, her legs clutched his hips.

Mordecai eased himself inside her. Heat and wetness and enveloped him.

"Don't hold back," she breathed. "I want all of you."

Moxxi's right hand found his hunky buttocks and grabbed them tight. His hard manhood plunged forward, deep inside her delicate softness and conjured an amazed moan from her lungs. The brunette bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Oh Sugar, ravish me" she whispered, her voice hoarse with desire.

Mordecai moved his hips and treated her to another thrust, slow and deep. His seductress wrapped her legs around him, fingernails dug into the skin of his back.

"Hnnng, yeah. That's it."

Again. Another thrust, harder and deeper. The force sent her abounding breasts bouncing. Another moan, louder and hungrier. And another thrust. And another.

"Come on, Sugar. That all you got?" she goaded him. The cheeky wink she gave him was enough to drive him over the edge.

Mordecai grinned and gave a hungry growl. "Not just yet." He took hold of her hips with one hand, locking his pelvis to hers and planted the other hand right beside her head. His face loomed right above her, a few strands of his hair caressed her cheek. The gaze of his piercing eyes fixated her, held her mind captive.

He started to grind his hips against hers again, his rock hard erection buried deep to the hilt inside her tender slit. The hunter pushed forward, delving deep with every lunge and Moxxi answered his powerful pulses with her rocking pelvis. Her inner muscles clenched around him, demanding more.

Mordecai worked her hard and fast with deep and ragged breaths. His eyes were still locked on Moxxi's and did not let her go. She buried her hand in his mane and raked her pretty fingernails across his back. The sharp pain flashed through the hunter's body and intensified every sensation his brain had to process. Each one of his vigorous thrusts sent a pulse of electric pleasure from her buzzing clitoris through Moxxi's entire body.

"You like that?" he teased between strained breaths, "Feel it!"

Moxxi's reply got obliterated under her prurient moans. She pressed the hunter's head into her chest and smothered him with her quaking tit.

The scent of sweat and Moxxi's sweet perfume saturated the small room, their writhing bodies glistened in the dim light. Flesh smacked against heated flesh; every time his firm shaft plunged into her yearning depths, her labia squelched avidly and her cries of ecstasy mingled with his ardent panting to compose a pure cacophony of lust

The blood was pounding hard in Moxxi's ears and she felt a heated prickle emerge in her fingers. Her toes curled as the tingling extended through her limbs like a million tiny bolts of electricity swarming through her quivering body and down her throat, across her chest and into her mound, leaving her skin tingling and numb at the same time. Her thighs clamped around Mordecai's hips, her nails dug violently into his neck and shoulders, her back arched, shoving him even deeper inside her to the point of pain, her whole form tensed and she let out a wholehearted scream of overwhelming rapture.

Waves of rich, golden warmth washed through her. Her limbs went numb. Thrums of paralysis emanated from her loins and pulsed through her. They enveloped her. Her muscles, chest, her mind. Her racing breath stopped. Then there was nothing. Serenity. A black, calm void. Her cramped muscles relaxed and went limp. Her taught body fell back onto the sweaty, churned sheets of the bed.

Slowly, her breathing and her vision returned. She recognized Mordecai's face above her.

"You ok, _mi amor_?" he asked in a soft tone. There were tenderness and concern in his voice.

Moxxi closed her eyes for a moment, sighed and smiled before opening them again. "Yes. Yes, I am." She tried to raise herself up to kiss him, but her muscles would not yet obey her. She looked up at him and puckered her lips.

The hunter smirked and treated her with a tender kiss.

She smiled at him and whispered, almost inaudibly: "I love you too."


End file.
